


bass up, ass down

by forgottenforever



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Honestly please send help, Jejemon Jongin, M/M, Medj Conyo Kyungsoo, Porn With Plot, Smut, Some Humor
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:44:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottenforever/pseuds/forgottenforever
Summary: Kung saan mahilig si Jongin sa jeje songs at galit naman si Kyungsoo sa mga mahilig sa jeje songs. (Alternatively, napupuyat si Kyungsoo dahil kay Jongin at sa jejemon playlist nito and that one time na pinuyat na siya nito for realz.)





	bass up, ass down

**Author's Note:**

> Bale, [ito](https://twitter.com/kaisoo_aus/status/959064838654709761) ang may sala. Report niyo 'yan. Joke. 
> 
> RIP use of ng and nang. Also, yung title ng fic galing sa title ng isang playlist ni Kuya Jongin. Pahiram lang, cheret.

Tahimik sana ang gabi ni Kyungsoo, one of the rare nights na sana kung saan nakakapag-acads siya in peace. Hindi kasi siya natatahimik, both literally and figuratively, kapag kasama niya ang roommate niyang si Jongin. Pero hindi, he really had to go home at mag-ingay.

Si Jongin kasi ay part ng street dance club ng university nila, part ng gawain ni Jongin ay magpractice ng runs ng routine nila sa gabi. He would blast different songs, both in English and Tagalog, at sasayaw sa saliw ng tugtugin.

He tried giving Jongin a pair of earphones at nakakuha lang siya ng isang “Wow, ang bait mo namang roommate! Lamats, pare!” at ng tatlong oras na tulog. Hindi ginamit ni Jongin ang earphones at patuloy lang na nagpatugtog ng malakas, dumadagundong pa ang bass. Well, at least Jongin said thanks.

Kung tutuusin, pwede naman siyang lumipat ng unit. But that would mean na siya ang may-ari ng unit at siya talaga ang maga-adjust? Medyo nagsisisi siya kung bakit sa isang facebook group siya nagpost na naghahanap siya ng roommate. Isa si Jongin sa mga nagcomment and of course, ang pwet niyang malandi ang nag-iisip at si Jongin lang ang binigyan niya ng private message regarding the unit.

Hindi kasi niya kayang palampasin ang topless pic ni Jongin sa beach bilang cover photo niya at hindi rin pinalampas ni Kyungsoo ang profile picture netong kuha habang sumasayaw ang binata.

Pogi, sumasayaw, matalino dahil taga-engineering. What else pa ba ng hihingin niya sa isang roommate slash baka lang naman slash potential boyfriend.

So much for thinking with his dick and ass dahil hindi naman binibigay ni Lord ang lahat sa isang tao.

Jongin moved in sa unit niya as his roommate at sa unang gabi ay hindi siya pinatulog ni Jongin.

Magugustuhan sana ni Kyungsoo kung hindi siya papatulugin ni Jongin in some other ways na pwede naman. Pero hindi, he obviously had to blast a tagalog rap song dahil it makes him more productive and he wants to unpack na.

Buong gabi yata nagpakaproductive si Jongin dahil buong gabi siyang nagpapatugtog.

Pinalampas lang ni Kyungsoo ang unang gabi dahil baka maarte lang talaga siya. He was wrong para palampasin dahil laging ginagawa ni Jongin ‘yon. He’s so gwapo but so fucking jeje, bakit hindi nalang binigay ni Lord sa kanya ang lahat?

Ilang beses niya nang kinausap si Jongin tungkol sa pagpapatugtog neto, ilang beses na rin siyang nagsosorry at sabihing hihinaan pero hindi niya naman ginagawa.

Months passed at ganun na talaga ang routine nila sa unit na shine-share nila, he could kick Jongin out at maghanap ng bagong roommate pero parang di na worth the hassle. Isa pa, he likes watching Jongin dance and work out lalo na kapag pawis na siya.

Batak and sweaty. Just the way he likes his men.

So tinitiis lang ni Kyungsoo.

Three sems na silang roommates ni Jongin at natatahimik lang talaga siya tuwing umuuwi ng weekends, tuwing bakasyon, at tuwing wala si Jongin.

Kung akala niyang malala na ang mga gabi with Jongin ay mas lalala pa pala si Jongin lalo na nung sumikat ang kanta ng Ex-B. Simula ng sumikat ang “Hayaan Mo Sila” ay hindi na tinitigilan ni Jongin patugtugin ito at hindi na rin natahimik ang mundo ni Kyungsoo.

“Hoy, Jongin!” Sigaw niya habang padabog na tinanggal ang earphones, “Hinaan mo! It’s too fucking loud, ang lala mo!”

“Ha? Hindi kita marinig!” Ang sabi ni Jongin habang nag-sstretch para mag-exercise _. Honestly, wala bang probset si Jongin at lagi lang siyang nagpapakabatak?_ Akala ba niya hindi nahihirapan si Kyungsoo?

“Malamang, you won’t be able to hear what I’m saying kasi ang lakas-lakas ng song!”

“Ano ulit?!”

Umirap nalang si Kyungsoo at sumigaw ng “Wala, ang sabi ko, you’re so annoying!”

Binalik ni Kyungsoo ang earphones at nilabanan ang tugtog ni Jongin by putting his song sa max volume din. Ang hirap-hirap naman pakisamahan ni Jongin, gusto lang naman ni Kyungsoo ng isang tahimik na gabi with Jongin, probably cuddling, or more than that din, pwede ring magpapawis with Jongin under the sheets.

Naramdaman niyang nabubuhayan siya sa lower regions niya dahil the thought of going down on Jongin excites him, nai-imagine niya yung batak na braso neto ang nakahawak at naka-alalay sa kanya habang pinepleasure niya si Jongin.

Kaso when the song ended at nag-fade na ang tugtog, narinig niya na naman ang bass-boosted version ng Hayaan Mo Sila at biglang nanlumo at nalungkot ang alaga ni Kyungsoo. Well, so much for imagining. He’s too jeje, sayang naman.

Nilipat niya ang app papunta sa messenger at chinat ang bestfriend niyang si Chanyeol _, “Chanyeol, why am I even making tiis?”_ at sinundan ng sandamakmak na nakatirik mata na emoji.

Agad-agad ding nag- _ping!_ ang messenger dahil sa mabilisang pagsagot ni Chanyeol, _“Is this about Jongin ulit?”_ at isa pang, _“Nagtitiis ka because you like watching him do things without him knowing, you creep. Konti nalang I’m demoting you to ‘acquaintance’ at hindi na friend. You scare me sometimes.”_

At kung hindi pa inis si Kyungsoo ay palalampasin niya ang message ni Chanyeol pero hindi, sinend-an niya ito ng isang dirty finger na emoji _. “As if naman. You’re a creep yourself, remind lang kita, you pretend to text outside our Kas 1 class kasi you like watching Baekhyun mula sa likod, tapos papasok ka when he goes inside, bakit? Kasi you always look at his ass.”_

_“And wag mo na i-deny. I see the way you look at him, gago.”_

 

Hindi sumagot si Chanyeol at in-angry react ang lahat ng sinabi ni Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo smiled and claimed victory, tumitiklop talaga si Chanyeol when it comes to Baekhyun.

 

 

 

Three hours of sleep later, at isang cup ng kapeng barako, courtesy of Jongin, halos hilahin niya ang sarili papasok sa klase. It was bad enough dahil ramdam niya ang sakit sa ulo ng pagkapuyat at sinamahan pa na ang unang nakita niya sa klase ay si Chanyeol na nagtetext sa harap ng room nila.

“Ew, you creep.” Bulong niya dito bago binangga ang binate kahit mas malaki ito sa kanya. As usual, late na naman ang prof nila. He settled sa usual nilang seat ni Chanyeol, sa likod ni Baekhyun Byun from CMC. Napansin niyang nasa seat na ni Baekhyun ang bag at laptop niya, so bakit nasa labas pa si Chanyeol?

Pag tingin niya sa labas ay nakita niyang nag-uusap ang dalawa, he probably went to the restroom at malamang, nakipag-small talk na naman si Chanyeol. Umirap siya at kinuha sa bag ang makapal na set ng papers, he needs to revise his script para sa Film Class niya. Which reminded him of his Comm class under Ma’am Kara, yung famous na TV reporter sa isang channel, he thought he was lucky enough to be granted a slot kaso, it wasn’t near “lucky” but more like, “ha, you thought!”

The class wasn’t a breather, kung tutuusin, he spent more hours studying course notes sa class na yon instead of focusing sa majors niya. Nabagsak niya kasi ang unang exam kasi he overslept dahil napuyat siya dahil na naman kay Jongin. Gusto nalang niya umiyak, he remembered his roommate na hindi nakakatulong sa sitwasyon dahil nag-iingay lang ito. _Fuck you, Jongin. Fuck you and your music taste pero other than that, fuck me, Jongin—What._

Bumalik sa katinuan si Kyungsoo nang magkasabay na pumasok si Chanyeol at Baekhyun, hindi natigil ang usapan nila kahit nakaupo na sila sa respective seats nila. They were talking about this certain indie band na magg-gig on a Friday night sa isang bar and Chanyeol says he has two tickets and hindi niya alam kung sino ang isasama.

Na-offend ng kaunti si Kyungsoo, but then again, hindi rin naman siya sasama so it was kebs lang.

Tumahimik na ang klase nang pumasok ang prof nila, halatang hindi pa nakakapagkape pero dumiretso na sa klase. “Good morning, I hate 8:30 am classes pero here I am.”

_God, same, sir._

“Start tayo after mag-RTR ng street.” Pinapasok niya ang tatlong lalaki na naka-muscle tee lahat, and he suddenly loves his 8:30 am class, that’s how tigang he is.

Matapos tignan ang braso ng mga lalaki ay nagulat siya dahil isa pala si Jongin sa mga tinititigan neto, “Hello, good morning!” bati ni Jongin sa klase, all smiles. Nakakapanlambot ng tuhod ‘tong jejemon na ‘to. “We’re from Street, ako si Jongin, siya si Sehun and this is Yixing. So ayun na nga, andito kami to promote our fundraising event, it’s a charity event for our chosen foundation—“

Halos wala nang naririnig si Kyungsoo dahil nakatitig lang siya kay Jongin, he looks so different and if he hadn’t known his music taste baka naidagdag niya na si Jongin sa list niya. But then again, number one parin naman si Jongin sa list niya. He hates him so much.

“All the money earned will be going straight to the children. You get to help them and you get to help us!” ang sabi ni Sehun, ang katabi ni Jongin kung saan dinagdagan ni Jongin ng, “Win-win, diba?” sabay tingin kay Kyungsoo.

_What the fuck?_

Sinundan ni Sehun ang tingin ni Jongin at tinago ang maliit na ngiti na umusbong. Dinagdagan ni Yixing ng iba pang information tungkol sa show at sinabing, “May tanong pa ba? Tickets are priced 250, murang-mura na!”

Sana umalis na sila kasi nadididstract na talaga si Kyungsoo.

Pansin ni Kyungsoo na karamihan sa mga kaklase niyang babae ay nakatingin kay Jongin at nagubulungan. Hey! Akin yan! Pero nagpanic siya at cinorrect ang sarili na, roommate ko yan!

Halos pagkaitan siya ni Lord ng posisyon bilang anak niya dahil pinagtripan siya ni Chanyeol at tinaas neto ang kamay ni Kyungsoo.

“Hi, Kyungsoo! Yes, roomie?” ang sabi ni Jongin, hawak-hawak ang poster ng event, halatang fineflex ang muscles. Gago talaga.

Nagbulungan ang mga tao at lumingon kung saan nakaupo si Kyungsoo. _Roomie daw! Ang swerte naman ni Kyungsoo._ ang narinig niya. _Baka swerte. Baka lang._

“Uh, hello, Jongin.” he says _, tangina mo, Chanyeol,_ “Where can you avail ulit… yung tickets?” Buti nalang talaga mabilis siya mag-isip.

“Pwede kayong pumunta tambs namin sa AS lobby, or you can approach any member ng street, in your case, pwede mo akong kalabitin sa kwarto natin para manghingi ng tickets.”

_What the fuck ulit._

_Kwarto natin daw! Hala!_ Ang bulungan sa room. Man, fuck you, Jongin. Nananadya ka ba?

“Ok.”

Halos mamula si Chanyeol kakapigil ng tawa niya dahil sa nangyari bumalik na sa questions ang klase at napalabas din ang group matapos mag-RTR, kumaway din si Jongin kay Kyungsoo. Kung saan inirapan niya ito. _Jejemon ka._ “Ang domestic, he said, _‘kwarto natin’_!” ang sabi ni Chanyeol.

“Gago.”

 

 

 

Pag-uwi niya sa dorm ay nakita agad niya si Jongin na gumagawa ng probset niya, which was a first. Sa tagal nilang roommates ay hindi niya naaabutan si Jongin na gumagawa ng school work. “Hello,” bati ni Jongin, hindi nagpapatugtog si Jongin. Which was a first din.

Nananadya lang yata talaga siya minsan.

Baka narerealize na ni Jongin kung gaano siya nakapipinsala as a person dahil nakakarindi ang pagpapatugtog niya ng trap at rap music, parehong English at Tagalog.

The silence is nice, this is nice. For once, he liked Jongin’s company sa katahimikan, ang pagtunog ng calculator at paglipat ng papel ang tanging naririnig nila.

He smiles while settling on his bed, kinuha ang readings niya at nagsimulang magbasa.

 

 

 

The silence was short-lived. Nakatulog pala si Kyungsoo at nagising siya nang marinig ang pamilyar na bass-boosted songs ni Jongin. Napabalikwas siya sa kama at tinignan ng masama si Jongin.

Kung saan nagtama ang mga mata nila habang nagpapractice ng runs si Jongin sa tapat ng salamin na dala-dala ni Jongin paglipat sa dorm. Nagpanggap siyang hindi nakita ang smirk ni Jongin bago ituloy ang sayaw, but this time, mas matindi ang bawat pitik at swabeng paghagod ng mga kamay sa katawan.

Napalunok nalang si Kyungsoo nang marealize na nakatitig na pala siya kay Jongin, at alam ni Jongin na nakatitig si Kyungsoo sa kanya kaya mas tinotodo nito ang pagsayaw.

Hindi na napansin ni Kyungsoo na mas malakas ang tugtog sa speakers ng isang corny at jeje na kanta, hindi niya rin napansin na nilipat na ni Jongin sa mas tahimik na kanta at mas senswal na awitin ang sinasayaw niya.

Kung gigising man si Kyungsoo at ito ang sitwasyon na una niyang makikita, hindi na siya magrereklamo. Hindi niya alam kung bakit siya umayos ng pagkakahiga, inilagay ang likuran sa headboard at nakalagay ang mga kamay sa ulo, tila relaxed sa posisyon habang pinapanood si Jongin.

Tinignan siya ni Jongin nang mahinto sa pagsasayaw dahil napansin netong hindi na nahihiya ang mga titig ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. Tinaasan niya ng kilay si Kyungsoo na para bang nagsasabing, “Bakit ka nanonood?”

Sinagot niya ng pag-shrug ng shoulders na nagsasabi nang “Why the fuck not?”

Inacknowledge lang ni Jongin ang pangyayari at tinuloy ang pagsasayaw, halatang mas nilalagayan ng hagod ang bawat galaw. Hindi niya alam pero halos mabaliw si Kyungsoo sa nakikita. Parang binibigyan siya ng show ni Jongin, he thinks.

Medyo naninikip na ang suot niyang pantalon na hindi pa niya napapalitan mula nung makauwi siya ng dorm. Medyo uncomfortable na siya dahil sa bawat pitik ay nararamdaman niya ang pagkabuhay ng lower regions niya.

He was suddenly aware sa kung ano ang nangyayari at tumayo siya bigla. Dire-diretso siya sa CR nila at halos mabangga niya pa si Jongin.

Halos mapasandal siya sa pintuan ng CR at manlambot ang legs, _what was he thinking?_

Malungkot niyang tinignan ang pagkakatigas ng alaga niya for all the wrong reasons.

He waits for it to go away kaso hindi talaga bumababa dahil tuwing nagffocus siya para mawala ang alaga ay naiiisip niya ang bewang ni Jongin ang braso niya, ang kawatan niya, kung paano siya hahawakan ni Jongin, at kung paano siya imamanhandle ng binata papunta sa kama neto—

Fuck.

Kung may ititigas pa ang alaga niya ay nagulat siya dahil mas matigas pa ito, galit na galit. Wala nang ibang choice si Kyungsoo. Habang naririnig ang tugtog sa kabilang side ng pinto ay pumikit ang binata, tinuloy ang pag-iimagine sa roommate niya, kung paano siya nito dadahan-dahanin, ang halik ng labi ni Jongin sa buong katawan niya, kung paano siya neto mamarkahan sa mga sensitibong parte ng katawan ni Kyungsoo.

Inisip niya kung paano siya kakainin ni Jongin ng buong-buo, at kung paano niya ibibigay ang sarili niya ng walang pag-aalinlangan. Presenting himself to Jongin, all naked, got him more excited. “Fuck,” ang gigil niyang sabi habang mas mabilis na itinataas-baba ang kamay sa ari, “Fuck, Jongin!” ang halos pabulong na sigaw niya nang labasan na siya.

The thought of Jongin fucking him from behind was enough para labasan si Kyungsoo.

Namuti ang paningin niya kasabay ng mahinang pag-ungol niya, still stroking his dick, numiling-iling si Kyungsoo na para bang disappointed sa sarili.

Kumuha siya ng tissue at nilinis ang sarili, kasabay ng paghugas niya ng kamay ay ang paghuhugas niya sa kasalanan niya sa roommate. Sa pag-agos ng tubig sa drain ng lababo ay kasabay neto ang pagkawala ng dignidad niya.

He masturbated sa thought na finu-fuck siya ng roommate niya, _yung roommate niyang corny at jejemon, pero batak at masarap._ Hindi niya alam kung kaya pa niyang tignan si Jongin sa mata after ng ginawa niya.

Ilang minuto rin ang lumipas matapos siyang maghilamos. After washing his hands thoroughly, of course. He takes skin care seriously.

Lumabas siya sa CR at nakitang nakasandal si Jongin sa pader na malapit dito, nakasabit ang tuwalya sa balikat, hinihintay matapos si Kyungsoo.

_Fuck, did he hear? Ugh, why do bad things happen to good people. Good people jerking off sa roommate nilang yummy._

“Tagal mo, ah.” Bati nito, may ngiti sa labi na hindi mabasa ni Kyungsoo.

“Sorry, my tummy hurts.” Palusot niya. Who even says tummy hanggang ngayon _? What is he, five?_

“Ah,” sabi ni Jongin, not buying Kyungsoo’s palusot, “Pag kailangan mo ng tulong, wag ka mahihiya magsabi sa akin.”

May underlying tone na hindi maintindihan ni Kyungsoo, but Jongin was definitely not talking about just an innocent roommate helping a roommate.

Bago pa siya makasagot ay pumasok na agad si Jongin sa CR. He feels like shit, sana lamunin na siya ng lupa ngayon din mismo. Jongin definitely heard him jerking off, malamang sa malamang narinig din ni Jongin kung paano niya iungol ang pangalan ni Jongin.

Sana talaga kainin na siya ng lupa. But if will talaga ni Lord na pahirapan siya at hindi siya kainin ng lupa, sana kainin nalang siya ni Jongin.

 _“May kwento ako, putangina ko talaga.”_ Ang message niya kay Chanyeol, walang bahid ng kaconyohan, _“Putangina ko talaga, Chanyeol. Ayoko na.”_

 

 

 

Mag-aalas-dose na ng gabi nang mapansin ni Kyungsoo na tahimik na nanonood sa phone si Jongin at ginagaya ang routine na pinapanood niya. Walang suot na pang-itaas si Jongin at walang bakas ng pawis. Mahina ang tugtog ni Jongin sa speakers at hindi tulad ng madalas niyang pinapatugtog na jejemon jeepney songs ay mas senswal ang tumutugtog.

Pamilyar si Kyungsoo sa awiting naririnig, napansin niyang mahilig din si Jongin sa The Weeknd. If he wasn’t into jeje songs, perfect na sana. Pero sino bang niloloko niya, perfect naman si Jongin kahit jejemon siya at times.

“Like what you see?” pabirong tanong ni Jongin. Nagulat siya sa sinabi ni Jongin at nagulat siya sa pag-English ng binata.

“Huh, what are you talking about?” Pagpapatay-malisya ni Kyungsoo. Hindi niya napansin ang pagtayo ni Jongin at mas lalong hindi niya napansin kung paano napunta si Jongin sa likuran niya.

“Ayaw mo talaga?” ang tanong neto sa kanya. Nagulat siya dahil naramdaman niya ang hininga ng roommate niya sa batok niya.

“Ano ba,” galit-galitan na sagot ni Kyungsoo, “Umalis ka nga.”

“Paano kung ayoko?”

“Jongin, fuck off. Wala ako sa mood makipag-away.” Tumalikod siya sa lalaki, inikot niya ang swivel chair niya. Which definitely wasn’t the right thing to do dahil halos ka-level niya ang harapan ng binata. Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo lalo, at nagpanic siya. Tatalikod sana siya ulit kay Jongin pero hinawakan neto ang arm-rests ng upuan ni Kyungsoo causing him to lean over.

Magkalapit na ang mga mukha nila, at halos naamoy niya ang shampoo ni Jongin. _Fuck, he looks so mabango and not dugyutin._

“Wala ka sa mood?” pang-aasar ni Jongin sa kanya, masyadong malapit, nahihilo si Kyungsoo. “Kailangan bang sayawan kita ulit?”

Namula ang tenga ni Kyngsoo sa narinig. “Jongin, stop.” Mahinang sagot niya, “Fuck off.”

“Akala mo hindi kita narinig kanina?”

Nanlamig si Kyungsoo at halos mamutla mula ulo hanggang paa. So he heard.

“Paano mo narinig, eh ang lakas-lakas ng jeje songs mo…” pag-iiba ni Kyungsoo ng usapan, hindi minemeet ang mga mata ni Jongin.

“Syempre, sinundan kita after mong mag-walk out. Sinasayawan kita, bigla kang aalis?” ang sabi ni Jongin, this time, naglalakbay na ang daliri ni Jongin papunta sa pisngi papunta sa labi ni Kyungsoo. “Tapos akala mo, hindi ko narinig? Nagulat nga ako, ang wild mo pala… pero mas nagulat ako nung tinawag mo yung pangalan ko.”

Hindi sumasagot si Kyungsoo at hindi parin niya matignan si Jongin. “Tumingin ka sakin.” Jongin says stern. At para bang instinct na sumunod siya at nakipagtitigan kay Jongin, at wrong move dahil hindi niya na magawang iiwas ang tingin niya. “Kung kelan sinasabi kong tignan mo ako, ayaw mo naman. Pero kapag hindi ako nakatingin halos matunaw ako dahil sa titig mo.”

Hindi makapaniwala si Kyungsoo na hindi siya subtle. Akala niya he was so slick na hindi napapansin ni Jongin ang mga nakaw na titig niya sa binata. “Huh, kelan ‘yon?” pagpapatay malisya na naman niya. Sinubukan niyang iiwas ang mukha pero agad itong nahawakan ni Jongin, hindi marahas ngunit hindi rin dahan-dahan.

“Akala mo hindi ko nakikita? Halos isang taon na rin, ‘kala mo ba hindi ka halata?” pang-aasar ni Jongin, habang hinihimas-himas ang mukha ni Kyungsoo, “Kulang na lang hubaran mo ako.”

Halos hindi narinig ni Kyungsoo ang sinabi ni Jongin dahil binulong ito sa kanya. “Hindi naman ako magrereklamo.” Dagdag ni Jongin.

Napasinghap si Kyungsoo nang ilapit lalo ni Jongin ang mukha neto sa kanya, kung ganito lang din naman pala ay papatol na siya. Ngayon, hindi na siya umiwas at tinalasan ang tingin sa roommate. “Are you serious? Sinusubukan mo ba talaga ako, Jongin?” Call him crazy pero

Bumitaw si Jongin at itinaas ang kamay in defense, “Woah, saan nanggaling ‘yon?” he laughed, “Tapang mo naman, papalag ka?”

“So, what if pumalag ako?”

Umatras si Jongin at hinagod ang buhok niya, halos naka-upo na si Jongin sa study table niya, “Edi papatol din ako. So, papalag ka?”

Hindi na nag-alinlangan si Kyungsoo at lumakad sa kinatatayuan ni Jongin, agad niya itong hinawakan sa leeg at unang sinunggaban ang labi ng roommate niya. Hindi naman nagpatalo si Jongin at hinila si Kyungsoo sa bewang nito, drawing him much closer.

Isang kamay sa leeg at ang isa’y naglalakbay sa katawan ng binata, hindi napigilan ni Kyungsoo ang sarili at kinagat ang lower lip ni Jongin, “Fuck, you don’t know how much I’ve waited, para dito, para sayo.” Ang sabi ni Kyungsoo, tumigil sa paghalik. Agad namang sinunggaban ni Jongin ang leeg ni Kyungsoo.

Natawa si Jongin mid-kiss sa likuran ng tenga ni Kyungsoo, “Akala mo ikaw lang? Since day one, Kyungsoo. Nagtitiis lang ako.” ang sabi nito, “Lagi ka pang natutulog ng naka-shorts, iniisip ko tuloy sinasadya mong mang-akit. Tell me, mali ba ako, Kyungsoo?”

Kinagat ni Jongin ang tenga ni Kyungsoo, isang kahinaan para sa kanya, agad niyang pinawalan ang isang malaks na ungol. Naglakbay ang mga kamay ni Jongin pababa sa katawan ni Kyungsoo, kung saan pinaglaruan niya ang dibdib ni Kyungsoo, pababa sa garter ng shorts ni Kyungsoo na isinuot naman ni Jongin ang kamay niya papunta sa puwitan ni Kyungsoo. “Walang underwear? Seryoso, nang-aakit ka ba talaga, Soo?” He says stealing Kyungsoo’s breath dahil hinalikan niya na naman ito, this time mas nanggigigil.

 _Soo._ The unexpected nickname gave him shivers hanggang sa spine. “Ang dami mong satsat, hanggang salita ka lang ba?” He says, challenging Jongin. Binaligtad ni Jongin ang puwesto nila sa study table at iniupo si Kyungsoo dito. Sa kalagitnaan ng halikan nila ay natabig ni Kyungsoo ang speaker, causing it to resume sa pagkakahinto nito kanina. _Thank god it wasn’t Ex-B,_ kung hindi baka biglang mamatay yung boner ni Kyungsoo.

Sakto namang malalim ang beats at mabagal ang tugtugin, saktong-sakto sa beat kung paano siya hinahalikan ni Jongin. Malikot ang kamay nilang dalawa, kung saan-sana ito nakararating. Agad na cinup ni Kyungsoo ang harapan ni Jongin para i-check kung tulad niya ay excited din si Jongin.

Hindi inasahan ni Kyungsoo ang nahawakan niya, galit ito at matigas. Malaki rin. Nagulat si Jongin sa ginawang pagdakot ni Kyungsoo at napa-ungol ito, “Tangina, Soo. Dahan-dahan naman.”

“Weak.” Bulong ni Kyungsoo, ipinasok nito ang kamay sa shorts ni Jongin, agad-agad na hinawakan ang alaga nito. Napa-hiss si Jongin sa unang dampi ng balat sa balat, mainit ang palad ni Kyungsoo.

Tahimik siyang hinihimas ni Kyungsoo, pataas at pababa, marahan at maingat. “Can I?” tanong nito. Alam agad ni Jongin ang ibig netong sabihin at nagpalit na naman sila ni Kyungsoo ng pwesto. Sumandal siya sa study table at agad-agad namang lumuhod si Kyungsoo sa harapan niya.

Inaaabangan niya ang bawat kilos ni Kyungsoo, pero kahit na ganon ay nagulat pa rin siya nang isubo siya ni Kyungsoo nang buong-buo. Agad siyang napahawak sa edge ng desk niya at ang isa naman ay sa ulo ni Kyungsoo.

Halata namang nag-eenjoy si Kyungsoo dahil naghu-hum pa ito habang kinakain si Jongin. “Shit, gago.” Bulong ni Jongin habang inaalalayan ang ulo ni Kyungsoo sa paglabas-pasok ng alaga niya sa bibig ni Kyungsoo.

“Shit, Soo.” Agad-agad inalis ni Jongin ang ari mula sa pagkakasubo ni Kyungsoo, “Wait—wag muna. Hindi pa tayo pwede matapos.”

Pinunasan ni Kyungsoo ang bibig, “Sino may sabing matatapos tayo ng ganito lang?”

 

 

 

 

 

“Ah _, fuck!_ ” sigaw ni Kyungsoo kasabay ng tugtog sa speakers ni Jongin. Hindi niya inasahang sobrang rough pala ni Jongin at hindi niya maiwasang mapakapit sa sheets at unan ni Jongin. The sheets smell like Jongin so much, naamoy niya rin Jongin, lahat Jongin. Halos mabaliw si Kyungsoo _. Fuck Jongin, this jejemon talaga._

“Sige lang, sigaw ka lang.” pang-aasar ni Jongin, nilalakasan ang pagthrust kay Kyungsoo kung saan naman napapa-ungol at napapasigaw si Kyungsoo tuwing marahang natatamaan ang dapat matamaan. At parang nananadya si Jongin dahil hindi niya talaga sinasaktong tamaan ito, malapit nang mabaliw si Kyungsoo.

“Fuck you,” he says pero hindi naman nya minemean. Hinawakan niya ang batok ni Jongin at hinila ito para halikan, _“Harder.”_

Agad naman siyang sinunod ni Jongin at mas ginalingan pa neto sa kama.

“Shit _, fuck_. Jongin, **gago!** ” at isang mahabang ungol.

 

 

 

 

 

May patuloy pa ring tumutugtog sa speakers at thankful si Kyungsoo dahil kahit papaano ay natabunan naman siguro neto ang mga ungol at sigaw niya. Buti nalang talaga Ex-B didn’t play habang nagfufuck sila kasi his boner would’ve dies right then and there kahit magaling si Jongin.

Art parang magic dahil agad na tumugtog ang kasumpa-sumpang kanta at halos tumirik ang mata ni Kyungsoo. “Delete mo nga ‘yan sa playlist mo.”

“At bakit ko naman gagawin ‘yon?” balik ni Jongin sa kanya. Magkayakap sila ngayon sa kama ni Jongin, may bakas pa ng pangyayari kanina. Naglalaro ang mga daliri ni Jongin sa likuran ni Kyungsoo.

“Why do you always play that song when I’m around?” Pagsusungit ni Kyungsoo.

Ngumisi-ngisi lang si Jongin, “Kasi nakikita kong naiinis ka sa akin.”

“As if that’s a good thing,” kinurot siya ni Kyungsoo sa tagiliran, “Bakit nga?”

“Kasi, ang cute mo kapag nagagalit ka. Kyungsoo, kink ko yata yung angry version mo. Shit, Soo. Kung nakikita mo lang sarili mo kapag nanggigigil ka sakin. Pero mas gusto ko yung soft and cuddly after-sex version mo ngayon.”

Kung possible palang mamula mula ulo hanggang paa ay nagawa ni Kyungsoo ‘yon.  “Fuck you. Jejemon ka talaga.”

Tumalikod si Kyungsoo kay Jongin, hind nagtagal ay ini-spoon naman siya ng binata, malapit nang sumikat ang araw. Pinuyat siya ni Jongin, pero this time, hindi na dahil sa ka-jejemon-an niya. “Crush mo naman ‘tong jejemon na ‘to, eh.” Jongin whispers, cuddling closer to Kyungsoo.

He hears Jongin yawn, “So, tayo na ba? Sorry nauna yung sex. Pwede naman tayong magsimula ulit, kunware di nangyari yung kanina.”

“Gago ka ba? Bakit ko naman kakalimutan yung nangyari,” pagmamaktol ni Kyungsoo.

“So tayo na nga?” Humigpit ang pagkakayakap ni Jongin sa kanya.

“Only if you delete the song sa playlist mo.”

“Soo!”

“Good night, Jongin.”

“Morning na kasi.”

“…fuck you, di ka talaga nagpapatalo, ‘no?”

 

 

 

 

May undeniable sex glow talaga si Kyungsoo, yun ang napatunayan niya. Maraming bumati sa kanya na he looks good ngayong araw. Kahit si Baekhyun na hindi naman niya ka-close ay binati ang kutis niya, nag-glow daw kasi si Kyungsoo.

 _“Nadiligan kasi.”_ Bulong ni Chanyeol, buti nalang si Kyungsoo lang ang nakarinig.

 

 

 

 

At habang papalakad siya sa building nila papuntang klase niya ay narinig ni Kyungsoo ang sarili na naghuhum sa isang pamilyar ng tugtog. Masyadong pamilyar at naluluha siya. He almost tripped and fell, una mukha, dahil lang sa OA siya. **“Ew?!”** he says sa hangin. “Oh my god, _kadiri._ ”

 _Tangina talaga neto ni Jongin, sobrang jejemon._ Nahahawa na tuloy siya.

He still likes him anyway, di bale, unti-unti niyang tatanggalin ang mga jeje songs ni Jongin sa playlist neto.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Guard, guard! Bakit may porn?! 
> 
> Hamunin niyo po ako ng suntukan sa [twitter](https://twitter.com/dokgyunsoo).


End file.
